The invention relates to a method for wirelessly transmitting energy and to an apparatus for wirelessly transmitting energy.
The prior art discloses energy transmission systems which can transmit energy from a primary circuit to a secondary circuit. WO 2009/091267 A2 provides an example of such prior art.
In order to monitor the transmission of energy and to set the transmission power or transmission frequency or other parameters, methods from the prior art use a return channel which is used to transmit information relating to the secondary current in the secondary coil. This information can then be used to carry out a control process on the primary side. Such permanent data transmission may consume resources and reduce the control speed or control accuracy since the transmission may result in a time delay or consumes energy.
The object of the invention is to specify improved apparatuses and methods for transmitting energy. In particular, the intention is to make it possible to transmit energy in a reliable, flexible or resource-saving manner.